You'll Be in My Heart
by Bria
Summary: Padmé says goodbye to Luke, as does Leia (as much as a baby can) Song fic to Two Worlds and You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins from Disney's Tarzan.


Disclaimer: This story contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. Phil Collins wrote Two Worlds and You'll Be In My Heart for the Walt Disney Movie Tarzan. No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money. 

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) You can find my website at the following location: http://fly.to/brias/ 

Author's note: Originally, this was just going to be a song-fic to You'll Be in My Heart. But then I was listening to the Tarzan soundtrack yesterday while waiting at Goodyear for an oil change, and I realized the last two stanzas of Two Worlds fit too well to ignore. So, as a result, this song-fic starts near the end of Two Worlds and continues through You'll Be in My Heart (the shorter version used in the film, not the pop version heard on the radio). 

Spoilers: None, cuz I'm spoiler free to episode 3. 

Dedication: To Snow. Happy Birthday to someone who will someday (many years from now) turn 40 eight months before I do. ^_~ 

**You'll Be in My Heart**   
**by Bria**   
**Friday, January 4, 2001**

_No words describe a mother's tears_   
_No words can heal a broken heart_   
_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

Padmé Skywalker held Luke in her arms, close to her heart. Tears glistened in her eyes, and fell gently onto the baby's head. Her   
son seemed to sense her distress and whimpered. Tonight would be their last together. Tomorrow she would lose him, just as she   
had lost his father not so long ago. 

"My son," she whispered. "You're my hope now, do you know that, my precious, Luke?" 

Blue eyes, full of innocence, met brown eyes. As if understanding what his mother was telling him, Luke reached out with one tiny   
hand and clasped one of Padmé's fingers tightly. 

_Somewhere something is calling for you_   
_Two worlds, one family_   
_Trust your heart_   
_Let fate decide_   
_To guide these lives we see_ __

Padmé continued. "Tomorrow you're leaving me, dear Luke. Maybe when you grow up, you can right this terrible wrong that stole Ani not only from me, but also from you and your sister. And maybe, just maybe, we can all be together then. One family, together, instead of apart." 

_Come, stop your crying,_   
_It will be all right._   
_Just take my hand,_   
_Hold it tight._

__

The next morning, Padmé watched Obi-Wan depart with Luke, her heart breaking once again. "Damn you, Anakin Skywalker, you gave me so much love, and then just as quickly, you took it all away. And I now I'm losing our son..." Deep down though, Padmé still love Anakin. 

Leia started to cry in her mother's arms, as her brother's presence was taken farther and farther away from her. 

Padmé took her daughter's hand in hers. "I know just how you feel, sweetheart." Unable to watch any more, Padmé turned and went back inside the Theed palace. 

_I will protect you_   
_From all around you._   
_I will be here,_   
_Don't you cry._

__

Inside Padmé found a towel and gently wiped away Leia's tears. "I'll miss him too, Leia. But we still have each other, so don't you   
cry. One day you'll see him again." 

_For one so small,_   
_You seem so strong._   
_My arms will hold you,_   
_Keep you safe and warm._   
_This bond between us_   
_Can't be broken._   
_I will be here,_   
_Don't you cry._

__

Padmé sat down in a rocking chair and rocked Leia gently, trying to calm her down. "We'll make it through this Leia. We just have to be strong. I know you a strong girl, I can see it in your face. Luke will always be with us, you know. My son, your brother, he's in our hearts.. and not even Anakin can break that bond. 

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart,_   
_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_   
_From this day on,_   
_Now and forever more._

Soothed by her mother's words, Leia fell asleep in Padmé's arms. As her mother watched her peaceful face, she began to cry, knowning that Luke belonged there as well. As did Anakin for that matter. Palpatine had stolen her husband from her, but Luke... he would change that. She may not be a Jedi, but she knew Luke would succeed. Everything depended on it. And until he did, he would be in her heart. 

_You'll be in my heart,_   
_No matter what they say,_   
_You'll be here in my heart, always._

**THE END**

****************** 

Love it? Hate it? Please review in the box below and let me know what you think! Feedback is life, the rest is just details! :D   
Flames will be cheerfully ignored, because I refuse to stoop to that level. Remember, the ability to flame doesn't make you   
intelligent. ;) 


End file.
